The present invention relates generally to the field of protection of data processing, and more particularly to managing data privacy and information safety on social networks.
Social network users uploading information onto a social network may inadvertently share sensitive information online. For example, a user posting vacation pictures to a social network in real-time while still on vacation may expose the security of the user's belongings back at the user's residence to undesirable acts by ill-minded intruders who may use such sensitive information to plan a burglary in the user's residence during user's absence.